Twilighting Drabbles
by septentrion
Summary: My drabbles in the Twilight universe. Different characters/pairings, situations and ratings. General disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I make no monetary profit of borrowing them.
1. To See Her Happy: Jacob

_This was written for geminiscorp and beta'ed by Juno Magic._

_I make no money with it, since I don't own any of it._

* * *

When Jacob picked up Billy at Charlie's, he couldn't miss the photo hanging above the TV: Bella on her wedding day. He barely spared a glance for her husband, Edward Cullen. She was wearing an old-fashioned gown that screamed "not Bella" to him. But her smile… her smile was radiant. She seemed to glow from within. He couldn't tear his eyes from her.

"Don't hurt yourself, boy," Billy said from behind him.

"Don't worry," Jacob replied. "Actually, it's good to see her so happy."

And it was, really. It made his sacrifice much more bearable: he'd done the right thing.


	2. The First Time: Jacob

_Written for ellinou and beta'ed by Juno Magic._

* * *

Billy watched Jacob as his son came back from a night at the cinema with Bella Swan. It would happen at any moment, he knew. He could see it in the trembling of his limbs, feel it in the head emanating from Jacob's body.

"How was your evening?" Billy asked evenly.

"Turned out to be a disaster," Jacob answered. "The only other guy who showed up with Bella got sick, and I probably caught it too."

There was a sharp tearing sound, and Jacob burst out of his skin. In his stead stood a gigantic, russet brown wolf. It had happened.


	3. Doing the Dishes: A Hunting Scene

_Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I only borrow them._

_Betaed by Juno Magic._

* * *

Her thirst quenched, Bella raised her red eyes from the wolf she'd caught earlier and watched the members of her family who had gone hunting with her: Edward, her husband, and his siblings Emmet and Jasper. Edward's butterscotch eyes were already set on her.

"Feel better?" he asked.

She nodded, not daring to open her mouth in case she'd have pieces of meat stuck between her teeth. It'd happened once, and the Cullens had had no qualm about teasing her about it.

Emmet stood up and picked up two carcasses at once. "Time to do the dishes," he claimed loudly.


	4. Vampiric Blush

This was beta'ed by Juno Magic and written for adventdrabble.

***

I watched, enraptured, as Bella opened her eight gifts. With each of them, her bright smile turned a little more into a frown. Soon I couldn't contain myself anymore and I burst out laughing. My family and Jacob followed suit, laughing, too.

Bella pouted. She was adorable.

"What is the meaning of that?" she asked. She waved her hand over the eight snow globes carefully aligned on the coffee table.

"I think everyone heard you when you told me you wanted a snow globe for Christmas, love," I offered.

I didn't know it was possible for a vampire to blush.


	5. Unthinkable

_Written for adventdrabble and beta'ed by Juno Magic._

* * *

Edward grumbled as he made his way through the throng of Christmas shoppers at Walmart. He pasted a smile on his face when a boy grabbed the lapels of his big, impractical coat from behind, and turned on the heels of his enormous boots; the child scurried away when he saw Edward's sharp teeth.

_Where did they find this Father Christmas? He's scary_, would accurately summarize the crowd's thoughts.

Edward sighed. It was bad enough he could never win a bet against Alice, but he'd let the unthinkable happen: he'd lost a bet against Emmett. Bella was really too distracting.


	6. He Bet Against Alice

_Written for adventdrabble and beta'ed by Juno Magic_. _Crossover Harry Potter / Twilight_

* * *

Alice Cullen had to be a seer, Severus decided. How else could she have possibly known that Longbottom would win the duelling competition _honestly_ if she weren't? He'd been so sure to win the bet and get the vampire to organise the Hogwarts Yule Ball! If only he'd believed Hermione when she'd warned him about the vampire's reputation… Now he was stuck in the Cullen residence, taking directions from Esme.

"It's perfect," Esme gushed. "And nearly finished," she added.

Severus turned a mournful eye towards the ten cardboard boxes full of Christmas ornaments he still had to hang outside the house.


	7. The Menu

_This was beta'ed by Juno Magic

* * *

_

"Edward, it's gorgeous!"

Bella was contemplating the beauty of the Finnish landscape in winter.

"I take it you like my Christmas present, then?" Edward asked.

She kissed him so hard they rolled in the snow. They stopped after a while, ready to quench their thirst.

"I hope you don't plan to feed me with geese this year too," she warned him. "Going through thirty fowls to feel only a little satiated isn't my idea of fun."

Edward grinned. "I promise this year's menu will be more filling."

The wind brought a mouth-watering scent to her. Reindeers were coming their way.


	8. A Volturi Christmas

_Thanks to Ayerf for betaing this for me so quickly._

_I make no money off this work of fanfiction._

* * *

Candles of all shapes and sizes adorned the austere room.

"Very good!" Aro exclaimed at the display, clapping his hands like a child at the circus.

Caius and Marcus looked indifferent to the Christmas cheer their brother was trying to instill in the vampire castle.

The guards were not as pleased as their leader. Fire could destroy them, and so many candles made them restless, especially since they could not move one foot without coming face to face with the vicious little flames. Yet none would dare to defy Aro. His good mood was too often a prelude to punishment.

*

"Bring in our guest," Aro ordered.

'Guest' was a euphemism for the vampire frog-marched between Alec and Dimitri.

"Hello, Jean-Claude," Aro said pleasantly. "I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances, but you broke the rule when you allowed no less than five Humans to see you feed from their friend. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The French vampire, having no more fight in him, did not bother to answer.

Aro sighed dramatically. "Let's make vampire pudding," he announced. With a flourish fitting of a conductor, he grabbed a candle nearby and shoved it into the prisoner's eye.

*

Taking their ruler's gesture as their cue, Alec and Dimitri tore the captive's body apart. They used candles too to put it aflame on the stone floor. When only ashes remained of the culprit, Aro motioned for Jane to bring forth an iron box. She pushed the ashes into the box, then tied a ribbon around it. To any outside observer it would have looked like a pretty Christmas gift.

"Isn't it pretty?" Aro asked idly.

Caius harrumphed and Marcus carried on looking bored.

"Pietro, Andrea. Bring this to Jean-Claude's coven. They can do with a reminder of the rules."


	9. Seducing Santa: Emmett and Rosalie

_Thanks to Ayerf for the beta._

_I don't make money off this, which was written for adventdrabble._

* * *

Emmett had been the designated Cullen Santa this year. In truth, he had brought more fun into the Cullen household than Edward the previous year.

"Keep your costume on," Rosalie's eyes told him as the party dwindled down.

And so Emmett was sitting on his bed, still disguised, waiting for his wife to show him—Rosalie was more a show than tell woman—what her intentions were for his outfit.

The bathroom door opened. Rosalie stepped out. The earth stood still. A short red dress edged with white fur hugged her luscious body; a Santa hat sat on her head; white stockings caressed her legs; red high-heeled shoes—whimper—adorned her feet. The most perfect creature on earth made her way to Emmett, a seductive sway in her hips.

"Care for a lap dance, baby?" she asked with that smoky voice of hers she only ever used in the bedroom.

As always when he heard that particular tone in his wife's voice, Emmett found himself speechless. His last conscious thought for the next ten hours was: _I'm playing Santa again next year._


End file.
